


Age of the virgin queen

by Caisa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Focused on plot and adventure really, Period Typical Attitudes, Rumlow is the main bad guy, Ships coming in later, kind of slow burn, mentioned rape, no homophobia sexism or racism from the main characters though, tw for slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisa/pseuds/Caisa
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1571. Königin Elizabeth I. herrscht über England und ihre Freibeuter sind der Schrecken der sieben Weltmeere. Neben legendären Figuren wie John Hawkins und Francis Drake befährt auch Kapitän Steven Rogers auf seiner Avenger  den atlantischen Ozean auf der Suche nach verlorenen Schätzen und Abenteuern.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Vorwort + Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuesten Geschichte – und meiner ersten in diesem Fandom. 
> 
> Ich bin schon seit Jahren ein großer MCU Fan und auch was die Marvel Comics angeht nicht ganz unbelesen, war jedoch bisher immer eher ein stiller Mitleser. 
> 
> Nun habe ich, nach dem Lesen von Rebecca Gablés wundervollem Buch „Palast der Meere“ (wobei überhaupt alle ihre Bücher wundervoll sind, meine wärmsten Empfehlungen hier), Lust bekommen mich einmal an einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Idee zu versuchen: Ein elisabethanisches AU.
> 
> Wir befinden uns also hier in der zweiten Hälfte des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts. England protestantisch und regiert von der legendären [style type="italic"]Virgin Queen, [/style]Königin Elizabeth I, Tochter des berüchtigten Henry VIII. und Anne Boleyn. In dieser Zeit haben Spanien und Portugal Afrika und die neue Welt weitestgehend unter sich aufgeteilt. Sie verdienen Vermögen mit Zuckerplantagen und Sklavenhandel, während die ersten englischen Freibeuter, darunter der berühmte Sir Francis Drake, ihnen die Seehoheit langsam abspenstig machen. Ausgestattet mit Kaperbriefen treiben sie verbotenen Handel mit den Kolonien, bringen Handelsschiffe auf und machen England dadurch so reich und mächtig wie nie zuvor.
> 
> In dieser Zeit wurde die erste Kolonie in Virginia gegründet und verlassen, das Konzept von Religionsfreiheit zum ersten Mal in Europa gehört und die ersten Handfeuerwaffen im Kampf benutzt. Es war ein faszinierendes und für Europa außerordentlich prägendes Zeitalter; und in diesem segelt nun in meiner Geschichte auch Captain Steve Rogers mit seiner [style type="italic"]Avenger[/style] an der Seite von legendären Gestalten wie Francis Drake und John Hawkins. 
> 
> Im Cast inbegriffen ist so ziemlich jeder Charakter, der im MCU eine Rolle spielt, der Fokus liegt aber dabei am ehesten auf den in Phase 2 wichtigen Figuren. Am meisten im Zentrum stehen Scarlett Witch und Captain America, die nächstwichtigsten Rollen haben Falcon, Spider-man und Black Widow; allerdings hat jeder MCU Avenger eine mehr oder wenige zentrale Rolle zu spielen. Figuren aus den X-Men haben kleine Cameos, dasselbe gilt für vereinzelte Comic-only Helden (ihr müsst keinen davon für die Geschichte kennen), eine größere Cameo ist für die [style type="italic"]Guardians [/style][style type="italic"]of[/style][style type="italic"] [/style][style type="italic"]the[/style][style type="italic"] [/style][style type="italic"]Galaxy[/style][style type="italic"] [/style]vorgesehen. 
> 
> Ich habe mir die künstlerische Freiheit genommen, die Charaktere an das Zeitalter anzupassen, dasselbe gilt für ihre Ansichten und Werte. So wissen wir zum Beispiel alle, dass Steve nie jemandem körperliches Leid zufügen würde, wenn er es vermeiden kann; als Captain eines Schiffes muss er jedoch auch unangenehme Dinge tun, um die Disziplin zu erhalten. 
> 
> Keiner der Charaktere in meiner FF vertritt misogyne, homophobe oder rassistische Ansichten, dass diese jedoch im damaligen Zeitalter ansonsten üblich waren dürfte klar sein, nur so als Warnung vorweg. 
> 
> Was die historische Accuracy angeht: Mir geht es in erster Linie darum, das richtige ‚Feeling’ hervorzurufen, dass wir alle mit dem Gedanken an Francis Drake und die spanische Armada verbinden. Historische Ungenauigkeiten sind meinem Mangel an Zeit und Ressourcen zuzuschreiben, denn tatsächlich ist es gar nicht einfach Quellen über das damalige Leben an Bord zu finden, wenn man nicht in der Materie ist. Ich lasse mich daher leiten von einer bestimmten, extensiven Doktorarbeit über Marine der Neuzeit im Allgemeinen, die ich zufällig gefunden habe, und den Schilderungen von Gablé in ihrem Buch. Weitere Begriffe, Settings und Story-ideen entnehme ich auch den [style type="italic"]Pirates of the Caribbean [/style]Filmen. Die spielen zwar lockere hundertfünfzig Jahre nach meiner Fic, aber ich mag sie und deshalb juckt mich das nicht, hehe. Wem etwas auffällt, dass er/sie korrigiert haben möchte, möge mich gerne darauf hinweisen, ich bin durchaus lernwillig 
> 
> So, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich hoffe ihr genießt meine kleine Fanfiction und beehrt mich auch mit einem Review, wenn es so ist.
> 
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Alles Liebe,
> 
> Caisa

_Sokovia, März 1568_

_„Aber Pietro“, sagte die junge Lady händeringend. „Ich spreche kaum die englische Sprache. Ich kenne unsere Verwandtschaft dort nicht. Bitte schick mich nicht fort!“_

_„Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst, meine Liebe“, antwortete ihr Bruder. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, sein aschblondes Haar schimmerte im Kerzenlicht. Sie hielten sich im Stadtpalast der Maximoff-Familie auf, doch die zahlreiche Dienerschaft war aus dem Speisesaal verbannt worden und die Geschwister alleine._

_„Es ist zu gefährlich hier, Wanda, versteh doch“, sagte er. „Dieser Vertrag wird uns zu Untertanen der polnischen Krone machen. Und das bedeutet, dass Vankov sich endlich rächen kann.“_

_Ivan Vankov war ein mächtiger Adeliger, dessen Sohn von Maximilian Maximoff, dem Vater der Zwillinge, in einem der zahlreichen Kleinkriege im litauischen Fürstentum erschlagen worden war. Lord Maximilian war nur wenig später ebenfalls gestorben, an irgendeiner abscheulichen Krankheit, die er sich bei einer seiner ausgedehnten Reisen eingefangen hatte. Vankov musste also auf seine persönliche Rache verzichten, hatte dem Haus aber dennoch ewige Feindschaft geschworen. Dazu kam, dass irgendein uralter Anspruch der Vankovs auf einen der Maximoff-Paläste bestand, was für zusätzliches böses Blut zwischen den Häusern sorgte. In der geplanten Lubliner Union, die das litauische Fürstentum und das polnische Königreich zusammenführte, sollte zwar jedes Oberhaupt einer adeligen Familie eine Stimme bei der Königswahl erhalten, doch die Maximoff wussten, dass Vankov enormen Rückhalt besaß. Ein schweres Erdbeben in ihrer Stammstadt Sokovia auf der anderen Seite hatten die Mittel der Familie beinahe ausgeschöpft, sodass sie keinen Gegenkandidaten finanzieren konnten, also mussten sie befürchten, Vankov bald vollständig ausgeliefert zu sein._

_Wanda stand auf, um ihren Unterleib von dem Druck des Korsetts zu entlasten und legte die Falten ihres karmesinroten Samtkleides zurecht, um Zeit zu gewinnen._

_„Ich weiß es doch, Pietro“, sagte sie schließlich. „Aber du schaffst es nicht alleine. Diese Krise können wir nur zusammen meistern!“_

_„Er wird dir etwas antun“, fauchte er. „Du bist meine Schwäche. Er wird versuchen, dich an einen seiner Lakaien zu verheiraten, an den jungen Rumlow oder ...“ Seine Stimme versagte._

_„Dann komm mit“, sagte sie verzweifelt. Sie wusste, dass das nicht ging. Ihr Bruder würde seine Stadt und seine Untertanen nie im Stich waren. Lord Maximoff nahm seine Verantwortung ernst. Sie könnte ihn nicht respektieren, wenn er es nicht täte._

_„Wanda, es ist nur für ein paar Monate, höchstens zwei Jahre. Vankov ist reich, aber er wird sich rasch Feinde machen. Er wird den Adeligen Rechte einräumen müssen. Gib mir nur Zeit, die Situation zu ordnen, Verbündete zu finden und die rechtliche Situation zu etablieren. Dann hole ich dich zurück. Ich verspreche es.“_

_Er stand nun auch auf und umfasste mit seinen beiden Händen die schmaleren seiner Zwillingsschwester. „Glaubst du mir?“_

_„Ja“, seufzte sie. „Das tue ich.“_

_Sie lehnte sich an ihn, der weiche Stoff seines grauen Waffenrocks schmiegte sich an die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf, Bruder.“_


	2. Plymouth 1571

Kapitel 1

**Plymouth, Januar 1571**

Wanda Maximoff trug ein blassrosanes Kleid, das sich mit ihrem aufgesteckten kastanienbraunen Haar biss, aber ihrer Cousine Lorna sehr gut gefiel. Es hatte eine grausige Halskrause und Schulterpolster, sodass sie sich vorkam, wie eine Ankleidepuppe. Solche Kleider konnten sich wirklich nur die Engländer ausdenken. In Sokovia hatte sie schmalere Röcke, losere Korsetts, tiefere Ausschnitte und gedecktere Farben getragen, als es den Frauen in Plymouth gefiel und sie sehnte sich jeden Tag mehr nach ihrer Heimat im Osten. Schlimmer noch, hier musste sie das wunderhübsche, perlenbesetze Kreuz ihrer Mutter unter dem Kleid tragen, weil die gottlose protestantische Königin alles vom lateinischen Gebet bis hin zur Heiligenverehrung verboten hatte.

Mit wie üblich schlechter Laune und gerafftem Rock bahnte Wanda sich einen Weg durch das farbenfrohe Treiben am Hafen, den Sonnenschirm wie eine Waffe in der behandschuhten rechten Hand, mit dem sie drohend herumfuchtelte, um sich die Straßenhändler vom Leibe zu halten.

Seit zweieinhalb Jahren nun schon lebte sie als arme Verwandte bei ihren englischen Cousins und Cousinen, die sie natürlich liebenswürdigst aufgenommen hatten. Eine Weile war sie am Hof vorgeführt worden wie ein dressiertes Äffchen, weil die Engländer sich über ihren schweren, ukrainischen Akzent und ihre ungewöhnlichen Umgangsformen amüsierten, doch der Reiz des Neuen hatte nachgelassen und da nun jeden Tag Geschichten über die neue Welt von den Freibeutern Ihrer Majestät an Land gespült wurden, war Osteuropa nicht mehr so interessant wie einst. Sie spürte, dass ihre Zeit in England ablief. Ihre Familie verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihr und sie war inzwischen zwanzig Jahre alt, es war höchste Zeit, dass ihr Bruder einen Ehemann für sie auftrieb.

Mit ihrer Anstandsdame –einer weiteren armen Verwandten, die sie mit ihren Ausflügen in den Wahnsinn trieb- im Schlepptau zog es sie mindestens einmal die Woche an den Hafen, um das Meer zu bewundern und nach Schiffen zu suchen, die die Krim oder einen anderen Ort in Osteuropa angelaufen hatten und vielleicht den ersehnten Brief von Pietro brachten. Seit Wochen schon hatte sie ein grauenhaftes Gefühl im Bauch, wann immer sie an ihn dachte und in den Jahren seit dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie gelernt, ihrem Gefühl stets zu vertrauen.

Wie stets ließ der Anblick der gewaltigen Handelsschiffe und Galeeren ihr Herz leichter werden. Die gewaltigen Ungeheuer aus dunklem Holz mit ihren glänzenden Galionsfiguren und den unzähligen Masten ließen sie von der Ferne träumen, die ihr Vater so gerne bereist hatte. Ihn hatte es bis Island und ins Kosakenreich gezogen, eine Pilgerfahrt ins Heilige Land hatte er geplant, aber nicht mehr antreten können. Wenn sie vor den knarrenden Schiffen stand, glaubte sie seinen Geist zu spüren.

Sie spazierte entlang des Hafenbeckens und atmete tief den Geruch von Salz, fremden Gewürzen und nassem Stoff der schweren Kleider wohlhabender Bürger ein, der den Hafen von Plymouth beherrschte; ganz anders als die von Unrat bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschmutzte Innenstadt.

Ganz am Ende des Hafenbeckens lag ein gewaltiges Schiff, dessen Mast die der anderen Schiffe weit überragte. „Wessen Schiff mag das wohl sein?“, fragte sie sich laut.

„Das muss die _Avenger_ sein“, antwortete Tante Betsy zu Wandas ausgesprochener Überraschung. Die unverheiratete, mittelalte Dame mit den merkwürdig veilchenblauen Augen deutete auf die Galionsfigur, eine polierte Bronzefrau mit einem Ölzweig in der Hand. „Nemesis, die griechische Rachegöttin“, erklärte sie gewichtig. „Das größte Freibeuterschiff Englands unter dem Kommando von Captain Rogers.“

Tante Betsy ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, über ihr Heimatland zu prahlen. Wanda starrte an dem Monstrum aus dunklem Holz empor. Das Schiff wurde gerade beladen und wimmelte daher von Matrosen und Hafenarbeitern in schlichter, fleckiger Kleidung, die sich gegenseitig zuriefen, durch die Takelage kletterten und Fässer wie Säcke in den Schiffsbauch schleppten.

„Sein erster Offizier ist eine Frau“, ergänzte ihre Verwandte und aus ihrer Stimme klang mehr Staunen als Schock – im Zeitalter der Königin standen Frauen so viel mehr Wege offen, als noch zu beginn des Jahrhunderts, doch eine Matrosin war wohl noch immer eine ungewöhnliche Kuriosität; zumal sich hartnäckig der Aberglaube hielt, Frauen an Bord brächten Unglück.

„Was für eine Frau ist das wohl, die sich für so ein Leben entscheidet?“

„Eine Landsmännin, meine liebe Wanda“, antwortete Betsy zu ihrer enormen Überraschung. „Soweit ich weiß, stammt Dame Natascha Romanova aus Kiew.“

„Beeindruckend.“ Wanda meinte es wirklich so. Für einen kurzen Augenblick neidete sie der unbekannten Ukrainerin ihre Freiheit.

Auf ungeduldige Drängen von Tante Betsy hin traten sie schließlich den Heimweg in das Stadthaus der Maximov an.

In Litauen hatten sie zum Hochadel gehört, aber ein jüngerer Bruder von Wandas Großvater war nach England ausgewandert, wo er zwar nur ein Kaufmann ritterlichen Standes war, dafür reicher als der gesamte osteuropäische Adel in seinen prächtigen aber heruntergekommenen Palästen zusammen. Die Maximov besaßen schmucke Häuser in jeder Handelsstadt und importierten Wein aus der Krim, der den französischen ersetzte, wenn wieder einmal Krieg herrschte.

Wanda und Tante Betsy kamen gerade rechtzeitig zur Teezeit (noch so eine englische Angewohnheit mit der sie jedem ihre einzigartigen Handelsbeziehungen nach China demonstrieren konnten) und gingen in den größeren Salon, um ihrer Cousine Lorna Gesellschaft zu leisten, die das örtliche Maximov-Oberhaupt war.

Sie erhob sich, als Wanda eintrat und schleifte ihre babyblaue Schleppe hinter sich her in ihrer Eile, zu ihr zu treten.

„Cousine, ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier seid“, sagte sie. Sie war im selben Alter wie Wanda, beherrschte ihren Ehemann mit einem Finger und mit den neun anderen den Handel in Plymouth. „Unser letztes Schiff brachte Botschaft aus Sokovia.“

Wanda spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde und sie hielt sich unwillkürlich an einem der brokatbezogenen Sessel fest.

„Gute?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, fürchte ich. Aber sie stammt nicht von Eurem Bruder, sondern von einem gewissen Piotr Rasputin.“

Wanda schob ungeduldig ihre Rocksammlung beiseite und setzte sich, obwohl es unhöflich war. Ihre Knie waren mit einem Mal schwach. Piotr war ein Cousin ihrer Mutter und Statthalter auf ihrem größten Landbesitz außerhalb der Stadt. Doch warum schieb er ihr selbst, anstatt sie über Pietro grüßen zu lassen?

„Tante Betsy, lass uns bitte alleine“, wies Lorna die Anstandsdame hinaus. Das Dienstmädchen schickte sie gleich hinterher. Während Wanda das Siegel ihres Onkels brach, goss sie selbst Tee ein.

_„An meine Liebe Nichte von Piotr Rasputin, Statthalter von Novi Grad usw., Grüße._

_Ich schreibe eilig und mit schlechten Nachrichten. Während ich hier sitze, lässt König Vankov unter fingierten Vorwürfen gegen Lord Pietro Euren Besitz pfänden. Euer Bruder selbst wurde in die Obhut eines seiner Unterstützer namens Lord Rumlow gegeben und zunächst mit allen Ehren behandelt._

_Mein Kind, es schmerzt mich, Euch diese Nachricht schreiben zu müssen ohne Euch tröstend zur Seite stehen zu können. Ich wünschte, es gäbe Worte, die Euch helfen können, doch ich fürchte, das ist in einem solchen Augenblick unmöglich._

_Euer Bruder nahm sich in seinem Gemach in einer Burg in Kiew das Leben. Angeblich erhängte er sich, um der Schmach seines Verbrechens zu entgehen. Ich bin sicher, dass der junge Lord eine solch entsetzliche Sünde nie begehen könnte und verbleibe in Gottvertrauen, dass es der Emporkömmling Lord Rumlow war, der sein Leben nahm, also fürchtet keine Höllenqualen für Lord Pietro. Doch es bleibt, dass wir den Tod Eures Bruders und unseres geliebten Lord annehmen müssen, was ein schwerer Schlag für Eure Familie ebenso wie für den Widerstand gegen König Vankov ist._

_Wir werden alles tun, um das Erbe Eures Bruders für Euch zu retten, doch ich bitte Euch inständig, einstweilen bei Euren Verwandten in England zu verbleiben, wo Ihr sicher seid. Er enterbt Euch nach geltendem Recht, wird aber trotzdem versuchen, sich Eurer Person zu bemächtigen, um sein Handeln zu legitimieren und einen Aufstand in Sokovia zu vermeiden. Bleibt unbedingt unter dem Schutze der englischen Maximov, denn Gerüchte besagen, dass Lord Rumlows Sohn Brock, für den Vankov einst eine Verlobung mit Euch aushandeln wollte, im Augenblick unter spanischem Schutz und spanischer Flagge in Westeuropa segelt._

_Ein Verlassen von England halte ich in absehbarer Zukunft für gefährlich und leichtsinnig._

_Sucht Trost in Eurem Glauben und bleibt stark, mein liebes Kind._

_Es verbleibt in aufrichtiger Treue Euer Onkel,_

_Piotr Rasputin._

Wanda presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und reichte den tintenbefleckten Briefbogen ohne ein Wort an Lorna weiter. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Leib.

„Natürlich müsst Ihr hierbleiben“, hörte sie ihre Cousine wie durch einen Schleier mit fester Stimme sagen. „Ihr seid jetzt die Erbin eines Titels und gewaltiger Mengen Land. Wir müssen einen Ehemann finden, der Euren Anspruch unterstützt ...“

Es war mehr, als Wanda ertragen konnte.

**London**

Sam Wilsons Beine schmerzten.

Seit Stunden nun schon lungerten er und sein Captain in einem der unzähligen Vorzimmer des Whitehall Palastes herum, darauf wartend, das Ihre Majestät geruhte, sie zur Audienz vorzulassen. Inzwischen hatte er sich sattgesehen an vergoldeten Bechern und Tapeten, an brokatbezogenen Sesseln in deren Rückenlehnen des Wappen der Tudor geschnitzt war, an den farbenfrohen Kleidern der Höflinge, an Seide und Samt, Röcken und Pluderhosen, Perücken, Stehkragen und Schnallenschuhen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seinen schlichten Strumpfhosen und seiner Weste, die aus dichter Wolle anstatt Samt war ebenso wie seinem Hut, den nur eine kleine weiße Feder zierte, während die Earls, Kapitäne und Master Pfauen – oder Paradiesvogelfedern wie Fahnen hinter sich her wehen ließen. Außerdem war er die Blicke satt, denn auch wenn schon sein Vater in England eingewandert und er selbst in Plymouth aufgewachsen war, wo schwarze Gesichter inzwischen kaum seltener waren als weiße, wurde er im Palast doch noch immer ungeniert angegafft und betuschelt und es zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Der Captain bemerkte sein Unbehagen und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Es wird sich lohnen, Ihr werdet sehen, Master Wilson.“

„Nächstes Mal könnt Ihr Stark oder Romanova mitnehmen“, knurrte er missmutig. „Ihr habt ja wenigstens die angemessene Kleidung.“ Es stimmte, Captain Rogers sah so herausgeputzt aus, wie es sich für den Königshof gehörte in seinen polierten Schnallenschuhen, den grauen Schnürhosen zum lapislazuliblauen Waffenrock, natürlich ausstaffiert mit Silberknöpfen in die der Stern des Hauses Rogers geprägt war, und zur Krönung ein Dreispitz mit flammend roter Schmuckfeder.

„Sir Steven Rogers“, rief der Herold und endlich konnten der Captain und sein zweiter Offizier die Scharen schnatternder Höflinge hinter sich lassen und in die _Presence Chamber_ treten.

„Sir Steven Rogers und Master Samuel Wilson“, verkündete ein weiterer Herold gewichtig, während sie in den kleinen Saal eintraten, der hauptsächlich von Hofdamen bevölkert war. Sam hielt sich einen Schritt hinter Steve und beobachtete die Königin unauffällig, während sie in die Mitte des Saales traten.

Elizabeth Tudor saß auf einem breiten, thronartigen Sessel. Ihr schmales, schneeweißes Puppengesicht verschwand beinahe in dem Meer an dunkelgrünem Stoff, das sie umgab. Ihre leuchtend roten Haare waren aufgesteckt mit einem mehrreihigen Perlendiadem und ihre grauen Augen musterten die beiden Neuankömmlinge ernst.

Steve sank elegant auf ein Knie und Sam tat es ihm eilig nach.

„Captain Rogers“, grüßte die Königin. „Wen mögt Ihr mir da nur mitgebracht haben?“

„Majestät, das ist Master Wilson, mein zweiter Offizier. Ein tüchtiger Seemann und mein militärischer Berater aus Plymouth.“

Das war ein wenig hochgegriffen. Es stimmte, Sam war mitgesegelt bei Königin Marys letztem Krieg gegen die Franzosen, doch damals war er vierzehn Jahre alt und Schiffsjunge gewesen. Eine Kanone bedient hatte er nicht, ganz zu Schweigen davon, etwas von Kriegstaktik zu verstehen.

Elizabeth nickte huldvoll. „Ihr dürft Euch erheben, Gentlemen. Nun, zum Geschäft.“

Während sie begann mit Captain Rogers über die nächste Route der _Avenger,_ des größten Freibeuterschiffs Englands, zu verhandeln, betrachtete Sam sie ausgiebig (und, wie er hoffte, unauffällig). Er begegnete der legendären _Virgin Queen_ zum ersten Mal und musste feststellen, dass ihre Erscheinung ebenso beeindruckend war, wie Steve immer behauptet hatte. Sie näherte sich inzwischen dem stolzen Alter von vierzig, doch ihr Porzellangesicht war völlig faltenlos. Ihre Stimme war klar, ihre hellen Augen ausdrucksvoll. Ihre Wutanfälle waren ebenso legendär wie die ihres Vaters Henry des VIII, doch im Augenblick wirkte sie unantastbar und souverän wie ein Engel.

„Seht zu, dass Ihr ihre Schiffe zerstört. Von kaputten Forts in der Karibik habe ich nichts“, befahl sie gut gelaunt.

„Ja, Majestät. Ich hoffe, Euren Segen zu erhalten für eine etwas riskante Idee“, antwortete Steve. „Master Wilson wird sie Euch erklären.“

Die Königin wandte sich zu Sam und hob abwartend die spinnenbeindünnen Augenbrauen. Er räusperte sich: „Es häufen sich Gerüchte über eine Insel in der Karibik, auf der die Spanier eine große Menge Gold verbergen, die sie den südamerikanischen Völkern abgepresst haben“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. „König Felipe will es zurück nach Europa schaffen, um damit seinen Krieg in den Niederlanden weiterführen zu können, doch er wagt es nicht, den Standort der Insel an seine Kapitäne zu geben aus Angst, bestohlen zu werden.“

Königin Elizabeth klatschte in die Hände. „Wie aufregend!“

„Ja, Majestät. Also, den Gerüchten zufolge will König Felipe eine kleine Flotte unter einem Admiral schicken, den er persönlich kennt und dem er vertraut, um diese Schätze zu holen. Doch dieses Vorhaben braucht Zeit und sie sind noch nicht aufgebrochen. Da wir nur mit einem Schiff segeln, hoffen wir, ihnen zuvorzukommen.“

„Sehr vielversprechend. Was ist mit der eurem Konkurrenten Rumlow und der _Hydra_? Ich hörte, Felipe hat sie unter die spanische Flagge genommen und neu ausgerüstet.“

„Kein Schiff kann es mit der _Avenger_ aufnehmen, Majestät“, antwortete Steve selbstbewusst. Sam hielt das für sehr optimistisch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die _Avenger_ schon mehrmals beinahe von der _Hydra_ aufgebracht worden wäre, doch Steve musste ihre Unternehmung gegenüber der Königin selbstverständlich mit aller Zuversicht vertreten.

„Nun gut. Und woher wisst ihr, wo diese sagenhafte Schatzinsel liegt, Master Wilson?“

„Nun, die Spanier haben sie auf ihren Seekarten nicht verzeichnet, aber irgendjemand muss es ja dorthin gebracht haben. Wenn es sich um das Lösegeld für die aztekischen Städte handelt, werden es Einheimische auf die Insel geliefert haben. Wir haben Kontakte zu Einheimischen und Cimorrenes unter der Führung von Häuptling T’Challa, die uns sicher hinführen können.“

„Nun sehe ich, wie das Befreien der afrikanischen Sklaven zu Eurem Vorteil auswirkt, Sir Steven“, sagte sie und zwinkerte dem Captain zu. „Und ich dachte, Ihr handelt aus einer tiefen moralischen Überzeugung.“

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was immer Euch dient, Majestät.“

Elizabeth lachte glockenhell auf und einige ihrer Hofdamen fielen mit ein. „Eine gute Antwort, mein lieber Captain. Also, wenn ihr meinem nutzlosen Schwager Felipe zuvorkommen wollt, schlage ich vor, Ihr beeilt Euch.“

**Plymouth**

Wanda wusste, dass ihr Land für sie verloren war. Keine Armee würde um ihr Recht kämpfen, nicht einmal ein Vater oder Bruder dafür klagen können. Ihre Cousine Lorna hatte Recht, sie brauchte einen Ehemann, um ihr Recht durchzusetzen.

Aber sie wollte nicht. Jahre von Hofintrigen, Krieg und Diplomatie an Pietros Seite, damit er seinen Titel behalten konnte und es war alles umsonst gewesen. Sokovia war verloren und Pietro war tot. Er war alles gewesen, was sie hatte. Als ihr Vater gestorben war, waren die Zwillinge gerade zwölf gewesen, viel zu jung für all diese Verantwortung, und es reichte.

Wanda war den ewigen Kampf leid.

Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages in die Ukrainischen Länder zurückkehren und ihr Geburtsrecht einfordern, doch nicht heute und nicht nächstes Jahr und schon gar nicht an der Seite eines jüngeren englischen Sohnes, der sie ohne Mitgift nahm, weil er gern ein Fürst wäre. Sie war mehr wert als das.

Es war so einfach; beinahe _zu_ einfach. Nach vielen Jahren im Korsett machte es ihr nichts aus, sich Oberkörper und Brust abzubinden, um ein altes Hemd darüberzuziehen, das sie aus der Waschküche gestohlen hatte. Schon mehr Überwindung kosteten sie ihre Haare. Mehrere Minuten lang starrte sie in dem polierten Silberspiegel in ihre eigenen blaugrauen Augen, bevor sie sich dagegen entschied und die glatten, rotbraunen Wogen lieber flocht, aufband und unter eine Mütze stopfte. Zu guter Letzt kamen die farb- und formlosen Hosen, die mit einem Strick um die Hüfte gebunden wurden und über dicken Wollstrümpfen ihre Reisestiefel. Sie hatte die Schnallen mit einem Messer herausgeschnitten und sie mit der Rückseite ihres Dolches abgerieben, um sie alt und abgetragen erscheinen zu lassen. Sie wirkten immer noch viel zu gut für einen Straßenjungen, doch daran konnte sie nichts ändern. Dasselbe galt für das Kreuz ihrer Mutter – der einzige Schmuck, den sie mitnehmen würde- und ihren Degen, den sie unter dem Hemd um ihren Oberkörper geschnürt hatte. Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen, dass in ihrer Familie auch die Frauen zumindest oberflächlich in Waffenkunst unterrichtet wurden.

Ein fleckiger Beutel mit Zwieback und einem Wasserschlauch vervollständigte das Bild.

Niemand würde einen Blick auf ihre weichen Hände, auf ihr blasses Gesicht werfen und sie dann anheuern. Wollte sie also auf eines der wunderschönen Schiffe im Hafen, musste sie sich an Bord verbergen, bis es für eine Umkehr zu spät war.

In einem Brief an Lorna bedankte sie sich für deren Gastfreundschaft und entschuldigte sich für ihre Flucht. Den legte sie sorgfältig aus das Kopfkissen, dann betrat sie ihren kleinen Balkon. Der Himmel war noch tiefschwarz, doch die Dämmerung konnte nicht mehr fern sein; es war vier am Morgen.

Wanda schwang sich über das reichverzierte Geländer und ging dann langsam, die Arme in das Gitterwerk verschlungen, in die Hocke. Ihr Zimmer lag im ersten Stock, daher war er nicht sehr hoch. Sie ließ erst das linke, dann das rechte Bein vom Balkon rutschen, sodass sie nun nur noch an den Händen vom Geländer baumelte, dann ließ sie los und plumpste in den Dreck der Baker Street.

Die Straßen waren weitestgehend verlassen, doch die Bäckereien waren bereits hell erleuchtet. Im wohlhabenderen Zentrum huschten erste Zeitungsjungen von Haus zu Haus, als sie sich dem Hafen näherte wurden sie nach und nach von Arbeitern abgelöst, die vor der Arbeit auf dem Markt frühstücken wollten. Niemand beachtete sie, als sie auf die gewaltigen Silhouetten der Segelschiffe zuhielt.

Die Galionsfigur der _Avenger_ schimmerte mysteriös im Zwielicht, als Wanda sich an Bord schlich. In Hosen und Stiefeln war es ein leichtes, an einem der Taue hinaufzuklettern. Das Schiff war natürlich bewacht, aber die Bewachung war auf einen Angriff ausgelegt. Bei einem Deck dieser Größe war es ein Leichtes für sie, sich in den Schatten zwischen Säcken und Fässern zu ducken und den Matrosen auszuweichen, die ihre Kreise von Laterne zu Laterne zogen.

Es war, als würde das Schicksal ihr Vorhaben unterstützen. Die Hauptluke zu Laderaum stand halb offen, und in einem unbeobachteten Moment huschte sie hinunter. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, doch ansonsten fühlte sie sich eigenartig gelassen. Sie kletterte durch zwei Kanonendecks hindurch an den tiefsten Punkt des Schiffes.

Eine weitere Wache lehnte nonchalant an einem Kistenstapel und rauchte paffend eine geschnitzte Pfeife. Wanda verschwand hinter zwei riesigen Fässern und schlich in geduckter Haltung Richtung Heck. Sie musste in die Nähe der Trinkwasserfässer, um zwei oder drei Tage unentdeckt ausharren zu können, aber sie konnte sie nicht von den anderen Fässern unterscheiden, also blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als auf gut Glück einen Stapel auszuwählen und dahinter zu klettern. In diesem Teil des Schiffes herrschte tiefe Finsternis, alles war feucht und roch leicht modrig. Nur das leichte Ächzen von Holz und Tauen auf dem sanften Wellengang des Hafenbeckens war zu hören. Tastend suchte sie sich ihren Weg zwischen mehrere massive Fässer und ließ sich zusammengekauert in eine Lücke rutschen.

Nun blieb ihr nur zu hoffen, dass sie im Licht einer Laterne genauso unsichtbar war, wie sie hoffte.


End file.
